Letters to No Where
by Avii Sohen
Summary: Letters written by various Yu Gi Oh character that were never sent to anyone, starting with letters from Ryou. I may continue with letters from other characters and would appreciate suggestions!


Letters to Nowhere

_On the outskirts if Domino City, there is a small wooded park that people rarely visit. Most residents of the city don't even know it exists. But in this park there is a mailbox. An old one, one that the post office never collects mail from. Here is where people write letters. Letters of everything they've ever wanted to say, but never will. Words of regret, words of pain, words of apology, words of life. Words that the writers never expected anyone to read. Until I emptied the box and read them. So here they are. The words that couldn't, wouldn't or shouldn't be said, put before you to read._

**Letters from Ryou**

December 10

Dear Amane,

I thought of you today when I saw Joey and his younger sister Serenity. I thought about how that could've been you. I see so much of you in Serenity. You and her would have been great friends.

I wanted you to know that I'm fine. Really I am. If you can still see me and think that I'm hurting or sad or losing my mind, I wanted to tell you that you're wrong. I'm fine. Perfectly fine.

I miss you everyday. I haven't forgotten about you. Or mother. Dad hasn't forgotten about you either, even though he tries to make it seem that way.

I hope you are well, wherever you are.

Love, Ryou

December 15,

Today is your birthday. You would have been 13. You would be starting your first year of junior high. You'd be the prettiest girl in your grade.

I bought you cake. Chocolate, your favorite. I blew out some candles for you, I hope you made a wish.

Bakura said it was a stupid waste of time. I don't listen to him. If you can hear him, you shouldn't listen either. Don't worry, I'm fine.

Be safe.

Love, Ryou

December 25

Dear Amane,

I'm sorry I haven't written in a while. Oh, and, Merry Christmas! I would've bought you a present but I wouldn't know what to get you. I don't know whether you would have wanted clothes or books or make up, or whatever else girls want for Christmas. It seems the longer you've been gone the less I know about you.

It snowed today. People say white Christmases are good luck. I could use some luck. Bakura said I should forget about you. He also said I should slaughter my father for being such a horrible human being. I don't plan on doing either.

I hope you have a good holiday (Do you still have holidays?) and I hope you can see the snow. It's truly beautiful.

Love, Ryou

January 1

Happy new year. I remember you loved New Years. Parties and people and loud music, you loved them all. I wish I liked them as much as you did.

I didn't make any New Years resolutions. I've done so many horrible things this past year, there are so many things I'd like to do differently. My New Years resolutions would be a list a mile long.

I got you a Christmas present. I know it's late, but I figured you wouldn't mind too much. It's strawberry lipstick (girls use that right?) I know strawberries were your favorite.

Bakura said it was a waste of money. He said I should've just stolen it. I didn't steal it.

I hope you have a happy New Year. I hope you like your present.

Love, Ryou

January 1

Your idiotic brother writes to you even though you're dead. You can't read his letters. I tell him this everyday. He most insistent on not listening to me. I intend to change that.

He lies to you. He's no saint, neither are you I presume. He doesn't know he's writing this letter.

-Bakura

January 5

Dear Amane,

My head is full of words that aren't mine. Everyone's voices. Even yours. Everyone telling me something different. "Go this way, go that, do this, don't do that, kill him, kill her," and so on. I can't even distinguish the voices. Not anymore, not like I used to. Am I even writing this letter? Or am I just imagining it? Or is Bakura writing it? Am I Bakura? I don't even know. As you can probably tell, I lied to you. I am not fine. But if you could see me, than you could see I was lying. That's all I've ever done. I don't think I'll ever stop. I wouldn't know how to.

I may write in the future, I may not, for all I know I'm not even writing now, it's just another voice that won't shut up.

I hope your well,

Love, Ryou

January 12

Dear Amane,

I'm sorry about that last letter. It probably distressed you. I hope I didn't make you too sad. I'm doing better now. I was in the hospital for a while. The voices have quieted, for now.

If you have no idea what I'm talking about, then I probably didn't write the last letter. I probably just imagined writing it. I hope I just imagined writing it. In which case, you have nothing to worry about. I'm not perfect, but I'm not horrible.

It snowed again today. So much so that we had off of school. I thought it was the perfect day to write to you.

Be safe and be happy.

Lots of love, Ryou

March 3

Dear Amane,

I suppose you've missed my letters! I haven't written in a long while, and that's because I haven't been in Domino City. I've been abroad, traveling. It was dangerous, very dangerous, but I think I'm a better person now. I have one voice, that's mine and mine alone. I hope you don't think me selfish, but I don't think I will write for a while after this. As pleasant as your voice had been throughout my life, I need to silence it for a bit. I need to know my own voice. So this is goodbye, for now.

Best of wishes.

Love, Ryou

December 15 _(of the next year presumably)_

Dear Amane,

Happy Birthday. You would be 14. A seventh grader. You might have had a boyfriend. He would've been a very lucky guy. You know I would've been very protective of you though. I don't think you would have liked that!

I bought you a cake and blew out your candles, just like I always do. I want you to know how much I love you. I haven't forgotten. I'll never forget.

I got you a present, you may not care for it, but it's something very dear to me. It's the change of heart card. It means a lot to me, as do you.

I'm happy to say that I am truly fine. I'm not lying this time. I've stopped lying to everyone.

I think I have finally found peace in this world. I hope you're at peace as well.

Love, Ryou

A/N I hope you enjoyed! I wanted to write a fic focusing on letters or mailboxes or something and then this sort of _happenhope_

_R&R!_

_~Olivia_


End file.
